


The House of Arabashi

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Branch 2: The Nun of Arabashi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Jedi Lore, Luke has a daughter, Nuns, Religion, Takes place after The Last Jedi, ok seriously guys what else do I tag this as, the resistance is literally on its last legs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: The Resistance is dying. To even have a hope of defeating the First Order, they'll need the help of someone far more powerful than themselves.Luckily, there is someone who may be able to help: General Leia's niece, who ran away more than a decade ago, with little trace left behind. Rey, Finn and Poe are sent on a mission: find her, and bring her back to fight the First Order.As it turns out, finding her would be the least hardest thing about their mission.





	1. The Daughter that Wished She Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Okie-dokie, I'm back with a brand-new Star Wars story, one that I've been meaning to write for a long time now. And yes, it contains my Star Wars OC from The Unnamed Planet Series. I feel sort of guilty about it, like I'm just shoving my characters in. But, she really is an important part of the story. 
> 
> I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous. This will be my first multi-chaptered Star Wars story. I've read others who have gone to great lengths with research and detail, and here I am just trotting along, trying to remember stuff from the movies. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

"My niece was a lovely girl," General Organa said. "She loved to run around, and play pranks on people." 

The Millenium Falcon was in Hyperspace, heading towards an unknown planet. General Organa had given the coordinates herself, and was reluctant to answer the inevitable question of "where are we going?" The General was now sitting at the small table, surrounded by the twelve or so remaining members of the Resistance. They were all listening to her speak, wondering what could the mysterious coordinates and the General's niece could have to do with each other. 

"But," the General continued, getting a forlorn expression on her face. "she was not a happy girl. She was quite sad." 

"Why?" Rose asked from where she sat on the floor next to Finn, who was cautiously trying to edge away a little, as she was a bit too close to him for comfort. 

"Her father wanted her to become a Jedi." At the mention of the Jedi and the word father, Rey perked up. Luke had a daughter? Why didn't he ever mention her? 

Leia's next words brought her the answer. "But, she didn't want to become a Jedi. She thought it was pointless and would ruin lives, hers mostly. The harder Luke pushed, the harder she pushed back. She became sullen, short-tempered and miserable. Luke became frustrated and angry. One day, we woke up and she was gone. We never saw her again. Luke became upset whenever we mentioned her, and so we stopped talking about her. She's been gone fourteen years. She'd be twenty-seven now." 

Leia glanced up to see that everyone, including a restless Poe, were all quiet and enraptured by this new information. 

"I never knew you had a niece," someone in the back said. 

"She liked to be kept out of the spotlight." 

Finally, Poe couldn't stand it any longer. "Pardon me General, but what has this got to do with anything? And were are you taking us?"

The General gave a thin smile. "While we never knew for sure what happened to her, I believe she headed for the planet of Hishar in the Mastujar system. She was born there, after all, and she had never been back since. She was always fascinated by it." 

"What about the First Order? Will they find us?" Someone asked. 

"The Mastujar system is located in the Outer Rim, and has so far managed to remain neutral. We'll be safe there for a while." 

A beeping sounded from the cockpit, and Poe stood up straight and headed out. "We're coming up on Hishar," he said. Leia got up and followed, as did Rey. 

"Not want to become a Jedi?" Rey said in disbelief. "I don't understand!" 

"Neither did her father." Leia said as they went into the cockpit where Poe was in the midst of exiting hyperspace. 

"Hishar," he said, gesturing. 

The planet Hishar was of a medium size, covered in a rich green dotted with blue. Sprinkled here and there were smallish groups of light, representing the cities. 

"Where abouts do you want to go?" Poe asked. 

Leia pointed at a cluster of lights that was a bit bigger than the rest. "There. That's the capital city, Yamashiti." 

"All right." 

Leia turned to Rey. "Rey, I'm tasking you and Finn to locate her." 

Rey blinked in surprise. "Me? And Finn? Why?" 

Leia closed her eyes. "She would not be happy to see me." 

Soon, the lights began to separate from one another, then form squares. These squares became a part of buildings, squat, unartificial buildings that looked to be built from wood. Rey stared out the window. She had never seen such a place before, a place that incorporated nature into the dwellings. 

Poe began to descend, lower and lower. Rey didn't realise they were at a docking bay until she felt the ship hit the ground. She didn't see anything around that would resemble an air control station of some kind. 

"Poe," Leia said softly. 

"Yes, General?" 

"I would like you to go with Rey and Finn to find my niece." 

"Really? But what if you need me to-" 

"Manage the Falcon? No, you mustn't worry about that. You are not required to pay for use of the docking bays here. And so we do not expect to fly again for quite a while." 

Poe nodded, and said "why don't we have to pay?" 

"The planet's government believes that if it was free to land, ship owners would not be inclined to stay for shorter periods of time in order to avoid paying a huge fee. Therefore, with free use, people will stay around longer and fly around less, which in turn would help reduce air pollution." 

"Does it work?" Rey asked. 

"I'm not sure. Let's go and get you and Finn prepared for your journey." Leia left the cockpit. 

"I want to come too!" Rose wailed when told that Finn was leaving. 

"I know. But we have a use for you here." Leia responded calmly. 

"But...!" 

"Please calm down, Rose." Leia then turned to Rey, Poe and Finn. 

"Her name is Stormy. Stormy Skywalker..." she didn't quite finish her sentence before the three began giggling. She rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, I know, it's punny. She so detested it. Anyway, she was born in an unnamed fishing village. It's located around the north side of Lake Rakou. You'll have to ask for directions. I cannot remember where the lake is." 

Then, she produced a small bag and pressed it into Rey's hands. 

"Our last few credits. Please, use them wisely." 

"But what about you?" Rey asked, holding the bag gingerly. 

Leia smiled. "Don't worry about us. We can get more money here." 

The four were standing on a dusty path that led from the landing field into the city. The landing field was one large open space, where multiple ships were parked. People were milling about, chattering among themselves, occasionally glancing up at the new arrivals. The smell of smoke, trees and roasting meat filled the air. The sky was coloured a pretty purple-orange. 

"If you cannot locate her, or cannot find any leads to her current whereabouts, come back to the Falcon, and we'll work out another plan." Leia said as she walked down the path with them. 

"What makes you think she can help us?" Finn said, sounding almost nervous. 

"She is powerful with the Force," Leia explained. "She has always been powerful. And she has always stood up for what's right. She's also quite stubborn about that, too. Surely, she will not refuse a plea to help save the Galaxy." 

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Finn asked, unaware of what she had told Rey in the cockpit. 

Leia frowned. "She would not want to see me. You must convince her to help us before you tell her about me. It would be safer. I think seeing me would bring up some painful memories." 

They had reached the end of the path. 

"Good luck, and may the Force be with you." Leia called as Rey, Finn and Poe entered the city of Yamashiti on a mission to recover the General's long-list niece, and hopefully enlist her in their cause.


	2. The Government Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm sorry this is late but I had a bit of writers block with this story.

“Right,” Poe said. “Where to from here?” 

Rey looked all around her. It was fast heading towards nighttime and the street lights had switched on, bathing the buildings and people in an orange glow. “Er, I guess we should ask for directions?” 

“Who should we ask, then?” 

Rey shrugged. “Anyone, I guess. Like him!” She jogged a short distance over to where there was an older man leaning against the doorframe of a nearby building, nibbling on a piece of smoked meat. 

“Excuse me! Do you know the way to Lake Rakou?” Rey asked. 

The man paused briefly, then resumed his munching as he spoke. “Nu-uh. Don't know my way out that area. Not good with directions.” His voice was deep and gruff. 

Rey's shoulders sagged slightly. “Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you.” She turned and began to walk away. 

“‘Ey!” the man called. Rey turned around. “Why do you need to get to Lake Rakou, anyway? It's pretty isolated and hard to get to, so I've heard.” 

“We're looking for someone,” Rey responded. 

“Who?” 

“Her name’s Stormy Skywalker.” 

The man didn't giggle at the name, but he wore a huge humorous smile. “Nah. Don't know anyone with that name. You should try the government building and ask to look at the census. They keep records about anything. Births, deaths, marriages, the like.” 

Rey's eyes lit up. “Oh, thank you so much! We will!” And then she started off to join Poe and Finn. 

“What'd he say, Rey?” Finn asked. 

“He suggested we try the government building and look through the census records.” 

Poe clapped his hands together. “Well then, let's go find the government building!” 

It didn't take them long to find it. It was the tallest building in the city. Unlike the surrounding houses, this building was built from grey stone, towering high above the trio and disappearing into the combination of smoke and nighttime mist that had formed. 

The sign next to the front door read “Yamashiti High Government Building” in Basic. There was something else written below it in what Rey assumed was the same message in a different language. 

When they entered, it was pleasantly warm. The walls were a drab grey, but the carpet was a lush red. There was a woman with long black hair tied in a plait, sitting at a desk surrounded by a sheet of glass, with her head bent, focusing on something. 

Rey walked up and rapped her knuckles lightly on the glass. “Excuse me,” she said, through the hole in the glass allowing for communication. 

When the woman looked up, Rey realised that it was not a woman, but a man with stubble all along his jaw. He smiled. 

“How can I help you?” He asked. 

“We'd like to access you census records. We're trying to find someone.” Rey explained. 

“Do you want access to the actual census documents, or do you just want me to search the person on the archives?” The man questioned. 

“Oh, um,” Rey didn't know about how they could just look it up in the archives, and when she didn't say anything for a second, Poe responded for her. “Archives, please.” 

“Alright…” The man brought up a holo screen. “What's this person’s name?” 

“Stormy Skywalker.” 

The man cracked a smile as he entered the name, and a menu came up on the holo screen. The man frowned. “I'm sorry, but there's no Stormy Skywalker in our archives.” 

Rey's face dropped. “But!...Why?! She was born here!” She turned to her friends. They stared at her in surprise and confusion. 

“When and where was she born?” The man asked, fingers poised, ready to enter any additional details. 

“In a fishing village, by Lake Rakou. And about twenty-seven years ago.” 

The man grumbled apologetically. “Those damn fishing villages...they keep their own records. They're being incredibly stubborn in handing them over to the archives, for some reason. So that means there are quite a few births and deaths out that way that don't get put in the archives. I'm very sorry.” 

“Damn!” Rey thought to herself. 

“How many female Skywalkers are there on the planet?” Finn asked, out of curiosity. 

The man did another search. “Fifty-one, total. It's actually quite an uncommon name here. Guess we're too Outer Rim for even Outer Rim families.” He chuckled to himself. 

“How many in the Lake Rakou area?” Poe asked. 

“You mean the Arashi province.” Another glance at the holo. “Six in all, three of which are dead.” 

“What if she changed her name?” Finn offered. 

“Yes!” Rey said excitedly. “Good idea, Finn!” 

“Well,” Finn said, smiling. “I try.” 

Rey turned back to the man. “Who are the three that are still alive in the province?” 

“Let's see...they are Kokona, Mizu and Yielle Skywalker, respectively. Hold on, I'll bring up their records...how old is this Stormy Skywalker, again?” 

“Uh, she'd be about twenty-seven.” Rey said, recalling her earlier conversation with General Leia. 

“Right, so that disqualifies Kokona and Yielle, too young and too old…” 

“So that means Mizu must be Stormy!” Poe said. 

The man’s face formed a pinched expression. “That's the thing...there's no birth certificate for a Mizu Skywalker.” 

“What?” 

The man nodded. “This most likely means that she was either born in one of the aforementioned fishing villages, or she's legally not a registered citizen.” 

Rey got a sudden brainwave. “What if she didn't register herself because she wanted to stay hidden? Because he didn't want to be found?” 

Finn began nodding enthusiastically and Poe leaned in to ask, “where does this Mizu Skywalker live?” 

The man looked back at the holo. “There's only one document under the name Mizu Skywalker, and that's an adoption form from six years ago. At the time, she was living in the town of Taki-no-Hinansho.” 

“Where abouts is that?” 

“I don't know, exactly. I don't really travel around there.” 

“Right,” Rey said, standing up straight. “We'll go to this town. If this Mizu person isn't Stormy, then we'll go to Lake Rakou and look there.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Finn added. 

“Here.” Then man scrawled something on a piece of paper before passing it through the hole in the glass. “This is my contact link. If you don't find her, you can reach me with this instead of coming all the way back to the city. And I'll see what I can do to help.” 

Rey took the piece of paper. “Thank you, you've been such a big help!” She said, smiling, before leaving. 

When she got outside, she took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Are you okay?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering, how are we going to get to the town?” 

“Just ask someone. Like her. Hey!” Poe shouted as he jogged towards a green-skinned Twi’lek who had just exited a nearby building. 

“Poe, wait up!” Rey called. 

“Yes?” The Twi’ asked as Por stopped in front of her, breathing deeply. 

“Hi. We were wondering if you knew how to get to, uh, Taki-no-Hinansho and Lake Rakou.” 

The Twi’ gave a wide grin. “It's your lucky day! I run a directions booth! Actually, wait here, I'll run inside and grab a couple of maps…” And with that, she went back inside. 

Poe turned around and gave his friends a slightly smug smile. “That was easy!” He said proudly. 

“Oh yes, Mr Dameron sure knows how to charm the ladies…” Rey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

The Twi’lek returned with two tiny bits of software. “I'm assuming you have holos?” She asked. Poe nodded.

“Okay, you just plug these in and it'll show you where you are and how far away, and the easiest way to get there. And you're not going like that, are you?” 

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

“Because this town is a five-day hike away.” 

“Yeah. WHAT?” 

“And Lake Rakou is another two day after that. You've got a long way to go, so I suggest finding some proper equipment, as you'll be heading through the mountains. There's an equipment shop a few streets over,” she waved her hand in a vague direction, “and you should go check it out. But anyway, I must go. Goodbye.” 

“Thank you!” Rey called. She clutched the bag of credits. She hoped the shop’s equipment was cheap. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to use the credits on them and still hope to buy food and hospitality. 

But that wasn't her biggest worry. 

What if Mizu wasn't Stormy? They would have travelled all that way for nothing. And what if she wasn't at Lake Rakou, either? 

But what if what did find her? 

And what if she didn't want to help?


	3. At Last, Mizu

Rey opened her eyes to the sound of light rain pattering the large sheet of material she was sleeping under. A dull light was shining through, bathing everything in a dark blue glow. She turned her head to see that Finn and Poe weren't inside with her. She was alone. 

When she emerged outside, Finn and Poe were nowhere to be seen. Now that she was outside, the rain seemed to grow in volume, yet no more was falling than before. 

Rey opened her mouth to call out, only to find that she couldn't make a sound. Neither did her footsteps or her rustling under the sheet. And the noise of the rain grew louder still. 

The fat oily raindrops hit the ground and evaporated, turning into a thick most which enveloped her feet, then her knees, then her waist, chest, shoulders, and finally, her head. By this time, the noise had grown into a crescendo that made her clutch her head in pain. 

She couldn't see, and she couldn't hear anything other than the rain falling, which now fell so hard and fast they felt like blades taking swipes at her skin. It stung horribly. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and dropped to her knees, pressed her hands against her ears and let out a scream that erupted from within her. Not that she could hear it, but it reverberated in her soul. 

When she reopened her eyes, she was back under the material, curled up under a scratchy blanket. It was dawn, and she could hear the gentle pattering of rain on the material. Her heartbeat picked up its pace when she thought she was still stuck in the hellish rainstorm, but she have a deep sigh of relief when Finn’s face appeared next to her own. 

“Rey, we’re gonna get moving. Come help us pack up.” He then retreated outside. 

Rey followed and saw Poe packing his own blanket into the cheap backpack they had purchased back in Yamashiti. Everything was bought outrageously cheaply - the blankets, the material, the pan they heated their food in - everything except the actual food. They'd lucked out for the most part, but their funds were dangerously low. Rey hoped they'd bought enough food to make it to Taki-no-Hinansho, and then on to Lake Rakou if necessary. But there were more pressing issues at hand. 

As they finished packing and headed further into the mountains, Rey’s mind was a flurry of what ifs. 

What if Mizu wasn't Stormy? What if Stormy had also changed her last name? What if she wasn't at Taki-no-Hinansho? Or Lake Rakou? But what she wasn't in the province at all? What if she was dead? What if she wasn't even on the planet? Or in the system? Oh god, what if…

“Look out!” 

Rey registered the words too late as she felt her foot caught itself on a protruding tree root and she fell to the ground, her knee scraping on a rock. 

Finn and Poe immediately rushed to her aid, grabbing her by the arms and lifting her onto her feet. 

“Are you alright?!” 

“Ow...yeah, I'm fine.” She said, raising a hand to her head. 

“You're knee’s not, though.” Poe said. 

Rey looked down to see her knee was a mess of blood, some of which was running down her leg. 

“Hold on,” Poe said as he dug through his backpack and pulled out one of the cheap blankets, from which he tore off a strip and wrapped it round Rey’s knee. The one thing the neglected to buy due to expenses, was medical supplies. 

“Can you walk?” Finn asked. 

Rey rolled his eyes at him. “Of course I can,” she said, bending her leg, albeit slowly, as it stung. 

Poe stood up, stuffed the blanket back into the backpack and slung it round his shoulder. “If we're all good, then let's go.” 

They had been walking for roughly five days at that point, and the holo-map showed that they were maybe about four hours away from Taki-no-Hinansho. They had travelled uphill yesterday, so today would be mostly downhill as they arrived in the heavily wooded valley. If Mizu wasn't there, they'd have to travel over the mountains on the other side of the valley in order to reach Lake Rakou. Rey prayed that wouldn't happen. She was tired and sore from so much walking, and her scraped knee wasn't making things any easier. On the contrary, she found herself lagging behind the others, who would get a little ways ahead before realising she wasn't with them, then wait for her to catch up. Then the cycle would happen all over again as soon as they resumed walking. The scrape was right on the top of her knee, and it hurt terribly everytime she bent her leg. She wished she hadn't rolled her eyes at Finn. 

This cycle added an extra hour or two into their walking time, and so they were all visibly relieved when they finally burst onto the main road via one of several paths that branched off into different directions and led into the woods. One of these paths was wider than the rest, which the group assumed was meant to be the main road. 

Immediately, Rey spotted a woman dragging a screaming toddler into a building, and hobbled over to her. 

“Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Mizu Skywalker lives?” 

The women didn't even give her a glance, just said “the House of Arabashi” quickly before closing the door between them. 

“What's she say, Rey?” Finn asked, jogging over to her. 

Rey was a little confused, and it showed in her tone of voice. “Um, she said the House of Arabashi. I don't even know what that is.” 

They went back to where Poe was standing and told him what the woman had said. He was just as puzzled as the others and said “maybe it's a shop?” 

“Who lives in a shop, Poe?” Finn scoffed. 

Rey had to remind herself that Finn had been with the First Order for pretty much his entire life, and didn't know that people sometimes lived above their shops. “Some people live in the rooms above their shops, Finn.”

Finn looked almost embarrassed. “Oh,” he said quietly. 

The trio headed further up the main road, looking at the shop signs with no luck, as almost all of them were written in another language. 

Finally, Poe spotted a young woman wearing a wide-brimmed hat, carrying a basket of tomatoes. 

“Hey, do you know where the House of Arabashi is?” 

The woman tilted her face up to see him, revealing wide eyes and straight, white hair that came to just above her shoulders. “Of course! It's just up those steps.” She gestured behind her towards a set of wooden steps leading into the trees. 

Rey and Finn headed towards them immediately, but Poe hung back. He was instantly drawn to this woman. “I'm Poe Dameron,” he introduced himself. 

The woman’s smile grew wider. “I'm Sister Clarith.” 

When Finn reached the bottom of the steps, he let out a massive groan of disappointment and frustration. When Rey caught up to him, she did too. 

Looking up from the bottom revealed that the steps extended really far up amidst the trees. It would take ages the climb them all. 

“Let's just get this over with…” Rey sighed. 

It took close to twenty minutes of non-stop huffing and puffing to reach the top, where they were greeted by the sight of a large, regal wooden building. It was surrounded by small individual bushes, some with flowers, and a gravel path. 

Rey limped up onto the porch and over to the front double doors, which she knocked on several times. Ten seconds later, one of the doors opened to reveal a small blonde boy no older than about five or six. 

Rey leaned down and smiled at him. “Hello there, we’re looking for Mizu Skywalker.” 

The boy’s eyes widened as he turned around and took off down the hallway, shouting “Mummy! There's a lady and a man at the door for you!” 

Rey and Finn looked at each other before giggling. 

“I'd forgotten she’d adopted.” Rey said. 

“So did I.” Finn replied. 

“Yes?” A third voice asked. 

Rey blinked once at the voice’s owner and nearly crumbled with relief because it was her. 

Mizu had golden-brown hair that reached to her breasts and curled up inwards. She was tall and very slender. But her face was a dead giveaway to her true identity. She had the same shaped eyes as her father, though they were green, not blue, the same jawline, the same mouth set into the same hard line. Looking at her face brought Rey back to Ach-To, back to the memory of her standing on top of the hill, holding out the lightsaber to the last of the Jedi, only for him to toss it over his shoulder as if it disgusted him. Would his daughter toss her out in a similar manner? 

Rey was enthralled and intimidated. She was in the presence of one of the only Skywalkers that hadn't yet gone insane with power or grief. She wanted her to like her, to listen to her pleas and come back to help them win this bloody war. 

But then Finn blew it all by suddenly blurting “your aunt needs you!” 

Mizu disappeared behind the door, which slammed in their faces.


	4. Good Morning, Jami

“Nice, Finn!” Rey said as she tried to open the door. It was heavy and Mizu must have locked it. 

Poe and Clarith arrived then, Clarith’s hat dripping with the gentle drizzle of rain. 

“Are you alright?” she asked as she put one hand on the door and pushed. Her expression changed to one of annoyance. “Oh for goodness sakes, Sister Mizu! Open up!” 

From the other side Rey could hear Mizu’s son asking “Mummy, what's going on?” 

Clarith banged her fist against the wood. “Sister Mizu, please! Open up, it's raining and I'm cold!” 

Then, “Where are you going, Mummy?” accompanied by the sound of two pairs of footsteps heading away from the door. 

“Well, that was rude,” Finn remarked. 

“You had to open your mouth,” Rey retorted. 

Clarith shook her head. “She won't want to help. I'm afraid you're wasting your time with her.” She gave a sideways glance at Rey and Finn’s confused faces and clarified. “Poe told me everything.” Rey focused her gaze on Poe, who shrugged. 

“Is someone at the door?” came another female voice. 

“Yes, Sister Mizu locked us out!” Clarith called. 

A sigh. “That woman, I swear…” There was a soft click as the door was unlocked and it swung open to reveal a Twi’lek with light purple skin. 

Clarith took off her hat and shook the raindrops off of it before stepping inside. “Thank you, Sister Jami,” she greeted the Twi’lek. 

Jami turned to the others. “And who are they?” she asked. 

Clarith smiled. “This is Poe,” she gestured with a smile, “and Rey and Finn. They’re from the Resistance. They’ve come to ask Sister Mizu to help them fight!”

Jami raised her eyebrows. “Well, I-”

Rey interrupted. “You see, it’s because she’s Luke Skywalker’s daughter - the Luke Skywalker - and she’s the only one who could possibly help us!” 

“I already knew that,” Jami replied, “and I was about to say that you’re wasting your time. Sister Mizu, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, is notoriously stubborn. You’d be better off convincing a tree.”

“You mean to tell us,” Finn began, “that we came all this way for absolutely nothing?!”

“I’m afraid so.” Jami looked at the rugged, drenched trio. “But of course, you’re perfectly welcome to stay for as long as you need…” 

“Really?” 

“Provided you help with chores. Ara Bashi was hospitable, but she was not a slob, and neither are we. Now, come with me and I’ll show you our guest bedrooms.” And with that, Jami turned around and walked down the hallway. Finn followed, then Rey, then Poe with Clarith, the dark panelled wood walls and floors creaking as they went. On the way they passed other women, some wearing headdresses of sorts, all wearing similar silver dresses and stockings with white and grey detail. As they turned a corner, Rey looked behind her and swore she saw the little blonde boy peering at them shyly from a nearby room. 

Jami stopped abruptly and Finn bumped into her. Unimpressed, she opened the door she had stopped at and let it swing open to reveal two wooden beds with a table between them, also made of wood, and a window that looked out to some bushes. 

“This is your room, boys,” she said. “Rey, come with me.” And she was off again. Rey obliged. 

They went a little further down the hallway and turned around another corner before entering another room. It was decorated in exactly the same way, except the window showed off several rain-soaked trees instead. 

“And this is your room.” Jami said. 

“Thank you.” Rey sat on the bed closest to the window and stared at the other one. “Will I be sharing with anyone?” 

“No. Hardly anyone uses this bedroom.” Jami’s wandering gaze landed on the strip of blanket material tied around Rey’s knee and the red streaks that ran down her lower leg. “What happened to your leg?” 

“Oh?” Rey looked down. “Oh yeah, I scraped it.” 

Jami nodded and spun around to leave. “Okay. I’ll be back with some supplies.” She left the door open and her gentle footsteps echoed against the wood. After that, it fell silent. Well, almost silent. The faraway sounds of women walking, talking and clattering about came at her from all directions, but the rain was louder. 

This room is rather plain, Rey thought. Not a whole lot of colour, is there? Just brown this, brown that...why does everything have to be made of wood? That can’t be good in a fire. 

There was a loud creak and Rey looked up to see Mizu leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand on her hip, staring at her blankly. She’s actually really pretty, Rey thought. Was Luke this attractive at this age? If so, then the years had not been kind to him. 

“Come a long way?” Mizu asked. 

“Yes. From Yamashiti.” Rey said cautiously, not liking the way Mizi was speaking to her. There was a certain nuance to her voice that Rey couldn't quite put her finger on. 

“Did you walk or something?” 

“Yes. We came in from the mountains.” 

“You must be really desperate, then.” 

“Well, yeah. You're our last hope!” 

“Sucks to be you, then.” 

“Sister Mizu, what are you doing here?” Jami bustled into the room carrying something. “Aren't you supposed to be helping Sister Fumiyo and Sister Megumi with the sweeping? Go on, shoo!” She swatted her free hand and Mizu slunk back down the hallway. 

“Sorry about that,” Jami said as she got down on her knees and began peeling off the tatty piece of blanket material. “She just annoys me so much sometimes.” She grabbed a piece of white cloth and upturned a bottle of clear liquid onto it until it was damp. 

“It's fine.” Rey hissed as Jami suddenly pushed the damp cloth against her wound. Whatever that liquid was, it stung horribly. Jami gently cleaned off the rest of the blood and dressed her knee in a clean bandage. 

“There we go!” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now come on. Let's get you a nice hot drink.” Jami stood up and gestured towards the doorway. 

“That sounds great,” Rey grinned.


End file.
